


Gelato, cipolle, caffeina

by spirietta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirietta/pseuds/spirietta
Summary: Undyne e Alphys vanno al loro terzo (e movimentato appuntamento).





	

Il sapore del gelato alla vaniglia e fragola degli umani era dolce, fresco e zuccherino, e fece sentire terribilmente insicura Alphys per il gelato che produceva lei con le alghe, quando viveva ancora nel sottosuolo.

"Fa schifo anche a te, eh?"

Alzò lo sguardo verso Undyne, che addentava il suo hamburger al barbecue, pomodoro e cipolle. Lei odiava qualsiasi cibo freddo, tranne per il gelato di Alphys per quualche scherzo dell'ironia.

"No, no no!" Alphys si affrettò a rispondere "E' molto buono, sicura che non lo vuoi?"

"A posto così. Devo dire la verità, il cibo degli umani non è tanto male." ingoiò l'ultimo pezzo e bevve un sorso di coca cola.

"Questa roba sì che mette energia!" esclamò a voce alta. Fortuna che aveva appositamente chiesto il tavolo all'angolo per non peggiorare la fobia sociale di Alphys, e si girò solamente un cameriere che passava di lì.

"Credo che sia la caffeina... è una sostanza eccitante presente in molte bevande." spiegò Alphys, assaggiando un altra cucchiaiata di fragola e vaniglia.

"La mia ragazza, la scienziata." rise, e mise la propria mano su quella di Alphys.

La lucertola arrossì, e sorridendo intrecciò le dita con quelle di Undyne. Le squame azzurre di lei creavano un piacevole contrasto con le sue dorate.

Era la terza volta che uscivano assieme, e considerando che la prima uscita era finita con un attacco di panico di Alphys e la seconda con Undyne che aveva mangiato frutta di plastica e si era sentita male, tutto stava andando piuttosto bene.

Volendo o nolendo Alphys si stava perdendo nei lineamenti acquatici della sua ragazza: l'occhio giallo vivo, la lunga pinna scarlatta che partiva dalla testa come una chioma, il sorriso acuminato contornato da labbra blu...

"Lo finisci quello?" esclamò Undyne, e dal tono sembrava che lo stesse ripetendo.

"Cos... oh il gelato!"

Alphys finì il resto della coppa il più velocemente possibile rischiando il mal di testa, e andarono a pagare, mentre Undyne sentiva sempre più gli effetti della caffeina.

"Adesso dove andiamo?" chiese.

Alpyhs si guardò intorno. "Non saprei, siamo in questa città da poco e non la conosco bene..."

"Mi va di correre"

Alphys rise. "Ma non ti starei dietro!"

Undyne la guardò scoprì tutti i denti con un sorriso. "Ah, se per quello..."

Prima che Alphys potesse reagire, Undyne l'aveva già afferrata e messa sulle spalle, ed era partita di corsa.

Quando si fermò, erano finite in un altro quartiere. C'erano delle auiole con panchine, e lì vicino un ponte che dava sul porto.

Undyne non aveva nemmeno il fiatone.

°-°-°-°

"Oh-ok, prende la connessione, posso capire dove ci troviamo e poi tornare a casa"

"Quindi nessun problema?" disse Undyne, china su Alphys guardando anche lei la mappa sullo schermo del cellulare. Si era scusata mille volte, per averle trascinate dall'altra parte della città e aver fatto prendere un accidente ad Alphys.

"Aspetta... ok, là c'è la fermata dell'autobus, il nostro numero passa tra mezz'ora".

"Quindi... nessun problema?"

"L'unico problema ora è ammazzare il tempo."

Si guardarono l'un l'altra, rimanendo in silenzio per diversi interminabili secondi.

"...Undyne?"

"Sì?"

Non riusciva a credere a quello che stava per chiedere.

"Tu hai mai... baciato... qualcuna?" guardava il terreno asfaltato, si grattava le scaglie delle dita.

"Sì, certo, perchè me lo chie- oh."

Alphys si appoggiò contro la ringhiera del ponte, e Undyne si unì a lei.

"E tu?"

"No, io... quando ero piccola, un altro mostro della mia età si era avvicinato e mi aveva baciato... perchè l'avevano sfidato."

"Che stronzetti."

Alphys annuì, guardando il basso. Saranno passati anni, ma la cosa continuava a non andarle giù.

"Scusa, non volevo farti ricordare momenti tristi." disse Undyne cingendola con un braccio.

"Va tutto bene."

"Dai dillo, quello che volevi dire davvero."

Alphys rimase confusa per un secondo prima di arrossire interamente.

"Ah!" fece un respiro profondo, "Ecco, Undyne, vorresti tipo, non so, bacia..."

Si mangiò l'ultima sillaba, ma ad Undyne andava bene lo stesso.

Si chinò, e con una tenerezza che riservava a pochi la baciò.

Per Alphys , che aveva giocato a tutti i dating sim che era riuscita a recuperare, fu un momento più magico di tutti quelli messi assieme. Undyne le accarezzò la guancia, e lei fece lo stesso. Anche se il sapore di cipolle rendeva un po' strano il tutto.

Durò pochi secondi. Si guardarono negli occhi, si strinsero l'un l'altra nelle braccia, assaporando il momento che avevano desiderato per anni, all'insaputa dell'altra.

"Sai che si sentiva il gelato?" rise Undyne, improvvisamente sbarrò l'occhio e si dette una manata in fronte "Merda, le cipolle! Scusami..."

"Fa niente! Per me è stato fantastico lo stesso." mormorò Alphys arrossendo delle sue stesse parole.

"Hey, anche per me." si guardò attorno. "Quant'è che manca per l'autobus?"

Alphys controllò il telefono. "Ancora ventidue minuti. Vuoi ammazzare altro tempo?"

Undyne fece uno dei suoi famosi sorrisi. "Certo che sì!"


End file.
